fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Obotrash
Hi there, ! Welcome to my talk page (still miss my message wall ;0;)! Please add a heading using two of = these on each side of your heading, it helps me organise easily. Finish your messages with four of ~ these! __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to the Obotrash! Thanks for your edit to the User:Obotrash page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 02:40, December 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Regarding Coding I actually don't know, you should go ask Zico to see about that since he heads formatting and the site's look. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:57, December 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Regarding Coding {2} Don't go overboard and respect the site's formatting regulations. 18:42:37 Sat Link me the template. I can't promise anything though. 21:32:46 Mon What's the actual issue then? Put on one of your pages if necessary to show me. 23:15:25 Mon I see the issue, but I honestly have no idea. When it comes to property templates, unless you're a coding whiz, it's better to use pre-existing ones that work and simply modify them. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. 23:30:50 Mon RE: Translators + Message Walls For translators, use nihongodict. Also, we tried message walls but it didn't work out too well. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:38, December 18, 2016 (UTC) I meant the spell and its associated derivatives in Fairy Tail, not the image. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:41, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Guild Well Koma Inu is both for a storyline and an. RP setting. As you can see on the synopsis section on the guild page, we do hold guild events for a storyline as well as RPs with other guilds. So does that answer your question? Haha. I'm honestly not sure...but good luck in creating your own guild!-Lady Komainu (talk) 14:35, January 1, 2017 (UTC)